


life imitating art imitating life

by TheWrongKindOfPC



Category: Bandom, Empires
Genre: Gen, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWrongKindOfPC/pseuds/TheWrongKindOfPC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Film criticism with Sean Van Vleet (is what I wish I had written instead of this nonsense, but what can you do)! Empires watch The Losers, essentially.</p>
            </blockquote>





	life imitating art imitating life

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure this is a scene that never made it into the bff fest fic I wrote for la_dissonance forever ago, now that I'm thinking about it.

They end up at the movie theater the first time for the air conditioning.

Well, it’s not the first time that any of the have been to a theater, of course, and probably not the first time they’ve ever been to one together, but it feels significant just the same, probably mostly because they walk out of the theater later deep in a debate about casting each other in the leading roles.

There are too many characters in the movie and not enough them, but it’s not like they’re serious. 

It’s really not meant to be serious.

Max is Cougar mostly because “A sharpshooter and a producer are basically the same thing, right?” Sean is pretty sure that’s a valid point somewhere, in some universe. They are both very competent, which is what he means, and Max smiles at him like he gets it, because of course Max gets it.

Tom reaches over to pinch Max’s cheek and say, “Plus, you’ve both got the best smiles.”

Max swats at Tom’s arm and calls him a freak, and Sean decides he wants to be Aisha.

“Why?” Max asks.

“She kicks ass.” Sean thought that was obvious.

“And so do you?” Max sounds irritatingly skeptical.

“Anyway, Tom’s totally the one with the knives,” Sean goes on, pitching his voice a little loud, and it does the trick, Max may not be any more convinced of Sean’s bad-assery than he was a second ago, but at least he’s got to be quieter about it when Tom is being loudly torn between being vocally offended at being cast as the traitor and being pretty fucking stoked that he gets to be the one with all the knives.

It's pretty obvious that they'll have to see it again before they know for sure, though.


End file.
